I missed you
by TayAnn961
Summary: It's a new term at St Hearts, and at first everything seems normal. Then, when some odd events and clues show that the new girl might not be who she says she is, what will the team do? (I only own the character Emma)
1. Chapter 1

(Dan's POV)

I strolled slowly through the gates at St Hearts, my school bag slung over my shoulder.

It was only 8:00, and I was so tired. I'll admit, I probably shouldn't have stayed up until midnight last night doing homework which I should have done weeks ago.

It had been a long summer, but now the cold was starting to creep in.

Suddenly, it started to spit with rain, and I dashed inside.

Frank was already in school, mopping the floor near my locker.

I walked down the corridor and stood next to him.

He glanced at me, and saw me rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Ready for active duty then?" He smirked.

"Oh haha" I said back sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be awake properly by the end of first lesson".

Frank finished cleaning, and walked back to the caretakers cupboard, dragging his mop and bucket behind him.

I was so bored, there seemed to be no one else in school, so I decided to go and sit in my classroom until the others turned up.

I walked through the door, and saw a girl sitting at the front of the class reading.

I quietly shut the door behind me, not wanting to disturb her.

'She must be new' I thought to myself. I had never seen her around school before.

I slid my iPod from my pocket and started to listen to music.

As the minutes passed, I studied the girl sitting two rows in front of me.

She was quite tall, with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes.

She wore big glasses, and I caught a glimpse of a blue, beaded bracelet when she turned the page of her book.

As people gradually started to filter into the classroom, she put her book away.

As she dropped it into her satchel, I saw it was Blade Quest.

'Honestly'. I thought. I still didn't quite see the point of that story.

All of a sudden a tap on my shoulder made me jump. I turned and saw it was Aneisha and Keri.

"Hey" Keri said, and Aneisha smiled at me. "Hi" I said back.

"How was your holiday?" I asked, a question which I would regret asking.

Twenty minutes later, Keri still hadn't stopped talking about her latest shopping trip with Trina.

"Alright!" Aneisha interrupted. "Your holiday was great".

Then Tom arrived, and flung his bag on the floor. He then proceeded to sit down on his chair, and rest his head on the desk.

"You alright?" I asked him. Tom groaned back, and Aneisha bent down beside him. "Tom, are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm okay" Tom said, sitting up.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night" he said. "Anyway, are you guys looking forward to our next mission?"

Keri said excitedly. She said it a little bit too loudly.

"Shush!" Tom said, putting his finger to his lips.

"We're meant to be spies, remember?" He said.

I glanced around, making sure nobody heard us.

I met the gaze of the next girl sitting at the front, who had turned round in her chair and was watching us closely.

"Guys" I said quietly. "The girl at the fronts watching us".

They all turned and stared at the girl. She looked away again, and faced the front. "Do you think she heard?" Aneisha asked.

"I don't know" I said, "but we'd better be more careful". The bell rang, and Mrs King strode into the classroom.

Everyone straightened up, no one wanted to get on the wrong side of Mrs King on the first day.

Mrs King took the register first. She read out everyone's names, before coming to the girl at the end of the register.

"Emma Wilkinson" She read out. "Yes miss" the new girl replied.

Throughout the lesson, I realised that Emma was very good at maths, and she continued to show an actual interest in history, which she was good at too.

Tom made an effort in history, which impressed Mr Flatley, who was taking that lesson.

He'd obviously spent a while revising for the test.

Emma however, wouldn't have known about the test as she wasn't here, yet she flew through it, getting every question right.

"Right" Mr Flatley said at the end of the lesson. "Since Emma is new here, I think it would be nice if someone showed her around the school.

Tom since you've done well in today's test, why don't you do it?".

"Okay" Tom replied. He and Emma stood up from their desks, and walked towards the door.

"Find out if she knows anything" I hissed as Tom passed my desk.

Tom had to find out if Emma knew anything.

If she did, we would have to cover it up as soon as possible.

If we didn't, it could mean the end of our spy careers.

**Hi guys! I decided to write a new story because I ran out of ideas for the old one. Please review if you like it and you can suggest ideas for this story or for new ones if you want to. Until the next time **

**Tay :-) **


	2. Chapter 2- Have we met before?

(Tom's POV)

I walked out of the classroom, Emma following closely behind me.

I wished Mr Flatley hadn't picked me to show Emma round the school, because all I really wanted to do was sleep.

I had told Neesh and the others that I was fine, but really I was far from it.

My nightmares had been getting worse recently, for no apparent reason.

I had to know why.

Why the events from my past were somehow resurfacing again, although I had buried them deep down.

Why my parents wouldn't stand me even mentioning what had happened.

Why she was still missing.

'Snap out of it Tom' I told myself. 'You need to find out if Emma knows anything'.

I walked down the corridor, pointing out the different classrooms and teachers to Emma, who looked at each thing in turn and smiled.

"So, have you just moved here?" I asked her.

"Yes" she said back. "I used to live in a small village in the countryside with my parents".

"Why did you move here?" I asked.

"My dad got a new job offer here, and my mum and I came with him".

Emma said. She didn't seem to want me prying into her personal life, so I left it there.

"Why were you staring at me and my friends earlier?" I asked.

"Just wondering something". Emma said, looking away from me.

"What?" I asked. "What it's like to have proper friends like that".

She said. "You see, I've never really had any real friends, I have always put my school work first".

"Oh" I replied. I felt sorry for this girl, growing up without any friends.

"Well, even though I'm sure you'll make new friends here, you can always talk to me if you want".

I told her. "Thanks" I said.

It was now nearing the end of break and Emma went to get her English books from her locker for next lesson.

As she walked away I had a small feeling that I knew her somehow.

Even though the nearest countryside was miles away, was it possible that we could have met before?

(No ones POV)

Emma walked away down the corridor, glancing back at Tom as she went.

'Finally' she thought. The moment her life had been building up too for the past few years had passed.

She had seen him again.

That had been the only thing giving her hope all that time.

She pulled the photograph out of her pocket and stared at it.

That photograph was years old, yet she had kept it hidden the whole time.

Emma was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the school caretaker creeping down the corridor towards her.

Suddenly she realised she was being watched, and upon seeing him, ran down the corridor and disappeared from sight, not noticing that she had dropped her precious photo on the floor.

(Frank's POV)

I followed the girl around the corner, but she had disappeared from sight.

I was sure it was her, but it couldn't have been.

This could've been anyone.

After all, no one I knew of had seen or made contact with her in years.

Even so, I was worried about Tom.

If the secret came out, he could be in serious danger.

(Dan's POV)

I walked down the corridor chatting to Aneisha and Keri.

Tom had been gone most of break time showing Emma round the school, and we were wondering if she knew about M.I.9.

"Something is definitely up" Aniesha said.

"Why would she stare at us like that for no reason?".

"I don't know" I said. "But I don't like it one bit.

If Keri had just kept her mouth shut.."

I started, before Keri playfully pushed me over.

I dropped my books on the floor and bent down to pick them up.

As I did so, I noticed a photo lying on the floor.

I picked it up, and stared at the two people in the centre of the picture.

It was of Tom, and someone who we didn't recognise.

It looked like quite an old photo, and both of them looked quite young.

Tom and the girl looked quite similar in a way, both with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I showed the girls before looking at it more closely.

Then. Frank walked round the corner.

The photo slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor next to Frank's feet.

He bent down and picked it up, before studying it closely.

"Where did you get this?". He asked, a grave look on his face.

"It was just on the floor over there" Keri said pointing.

"We just came along and someone had just left it there".

"Right" Frank said. "Don't mention this to Tom, alright?".

"Why?" Neesh asked. "Is he in danger?".

Frank looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"If this gets in the hands of the wrong people, then yes, he is in danger" he said. Frank then seemed to realise we weren't going to let the matter go and said "get down to HQ if you want to know. And don't tell Tom".

He strode off down the corridor and left us chatting.

Then we decided to go to HQ. Even though it wasn't our business, if Tom was in danger we could help.

Aneisha slid the light switch cover back and scanned her thumb in the DNA scanner.

Once the door had opened, the three of us stood together in the middle of the cupboard.

Keri then pulled the lever, and we plummeted down to HQ.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while for me to upload this, my computer had a bit of an off day. Hope you like it :-) **


	3. Chapter 3- Tom's secret revealed

(Aneisha's POV)

The metal lift doors slid open, and Dan, Keri and I walked into HQ.

Frank was already there waiting for us.

We sat down at the table and Frank picked up the photograph Dan had found earlier.

His face was a mix of worry and bewilderment.

"Team" he said. "Are you sure you want to get yourselves into this?".

I looked at Dan and Keri, who both nodded at me.

"Yes" I replied. "We want to know what's going on".

"Right. As you know, I first met Dan and Aneisha when they were selected for M.I.9" He said. "With Tom, that was not the case. I have known Tom since he was nine. The story is, Tom's aunt and uncle were two of M.I.9's top spies, and they had a daughter, Tom's cousin Rachel.

Rachel started training for M.I.9 when she was very young, since her parents had taught her most of what they knew.

She soon became a top child agent, and was sent out on field missions many times.

One day something went badly wrong.

Do you remember me telling you about the 'final battle' with KORPS, when I lost all my team?" Frank said. "Yes, Dan replied. "Where are you going with this?" Keri asked. "Rachel's parents were on that mission" Frank said. He looked sad all of a sudden, and I realised he must have known them rather well.

"Rachel moved into Tom's house to live with him and his parents when he was nine and she was eight.

Rachel continued to work for M.I.9 as some of the other agents there were now like family to her.

I often spoke to her about her training, and about her parents too, when I went to her house a few times posing as a social worker.

She needed someone to talk to, because neither Tom or his parents knew she was a spy".

I felt my heart sinking as I heard this. Rachel must have gone through so much on her own.

I thought back to when I was eight. My life was like paradise compared to this.

"One day Rachel sneaked out of the house after school to go on a mission. Unfortunately Tom saw and followed her.

She went to a KORPS base along some other agents. Stella and I were also there.

Rachel saw some KORPS agents and ran forward to arrest them, with Tom watching just a few metres away.

Suddenly a homemade bomb went off in the base, and all of us were blasted backwards. I got up and helped Stella and the other agents, and then went to help Tom.

He almost died that day, and Rachel disappeared without a trace. She has been missing ever since". Frank said.

"Oh" Keri whispered, sitting back in her chair. "Why didn't Tom tell us?" Dan asked. "Would you want everyone to know something that big?" Frank said.

"Suppose not" Dan replied. We were all silent for a minute.

"How did you explain what Rachel was doing when she disappeared?" I said.

"Tom had a bit of amnesia after the accident, and forgot what he was even doing there" Frank told us.

"We left the matter there, and Rachel has been classed as a missing person ever since. We don't even know if she is still alive, and if she is, KORPS have kept her imprisoned for years".

"Do you think she's still alive?" Keri asked.

Frank looked at her. "Keri, it's been six years since anyone has seen or heard from Rachel". Frank said.

"Tom's family gave up hope a long time ago".

(Frank's POV)

I felt bad telling the team about Tom without him knowing, but it was for the best.

At least it was all out in the open now, and Tom could finally talk to people his age about the situation.

Suddenly we heard the familiar 'whoosh' of the lift coming down and I realised that it must be Tom.

"Act normal" Keri said. "Hi guys" Tom said as the doors opened.

He stepped into the base and sat down at the computer.

"I couldn't find any of you in school, so I supposed you were all down here". He said.

Dan glanced at his watch. "Nearly next lesson guys" he said.

The team got up and headed for the door, but I held Aneisha back for a minute.

"Can you make sure Tom's alright?" I asked her.

"Sure" she replied. "Take this". I said, holding out the photo.

Aniesha took it and inspected it closely.

"It's odd" she said, frowning. "I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before".

She walked slowly into the lift and the doors closed. I turned back to the computer screen and video called Stella.

"Stella, can you come to ?" I said. "We may have a problem".

(Keri's POV)

I sat down in the classroom for last lesson, and saw Emma staring at us.

Something was definitely up. I leaned back in my chair and whispered to Tom.

"Did you find out anything?".

"No, she was quite secretive when I asked her normal questions" Tom said.

This worried me even more. That meant Emma could have something to hide.

Tom didn't seem himself during last lesson.

I looked over at him more than once. He seemed tired and off focus.

He seemed to rub his eyes more than once and it looked like he was holding back tears. I wondered if he was ill.

He didn't look well, what ever was wrong with him. I thought back to our conversion with Frank.

Could the photo be Tom's? I thought to myself.

Who else would it belong to? Suddenly the bell rang, and Tom hurriedly picked up his books and fled the classroom.

Neish, Dan and I followed him to his locker. When we reached him, he was leaning against his locker looking sadder than ever before.

"Tom.." Aniesha said. "Please, just leave me alone" Tom said.

He rubbed his head and leant against his locker. "Tom.." She said again, "No!" Tom said. "I'm going home now, alright!".

"Tom!" I shouted. "We know about Rachel!".

I gasped, realising what I had just said.

"How..." Tom whispered. Aneisha handed him the photograph and he stared at it. He shoved past us and started running. "Well done Keri!" Dan snapped.

We all turned and followed Tom. We ran around a corner and lost sight of him.

We looked around again but there was no sign of him around the rest of the school, and we decided to go home.

I was worried about Tom.

He must be so confused and upset at the moment, and all because of my big mouth.

(Tom's POV)

I ran down the corridor and let myself in to the caretakers cupboard.

I pulled the lever and the lift shot downwards.

I stumbled into HQ. I sat down in a corner and cried.

I looked at the photo again and again and wondered why I didn't do anything to help her. Rachel, my cousin and best friend could be dead for all I knew.

I missed her so much. She needed someone to talk to, and I wasn't there for her. After her parents died, she seemed to hardly leave her room.

Now I know she was probably sneaking off on missions.

I was proud of her, wherever she was. Still helping her country when she was having the toughest time of her life.

Even Frank had gone home now.

I was alone.

Again.

I sat down on a chair and rested my head on the desk.

I was so tired from nightmares about the explosion that I hadn't slept properly for a week.

After about two minutes I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Hi guys! Sorry about the slow update of this story, I've had exams all this week. Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4- I miss her too

(Frank's POV)

Stella and I walked down the corridors of the school and out the big front door.

I closed it and and turned the key in the lock.

I had informed Stella of the days events, and we were both concerned for what was going to happen next.

"It's odd" I said. "What is?" Stella asked. "I swear I saw her.

Today, in the corridor. But it couldn't have been Rachel could it?" I said.

Stella looked at me, a confused expression on her face.

"Are you telling me that today you think you saw a girl that's been missing for six years?". "Yes" I said.

"I mean, it could have been anyone, I only saw from the end of the corridor.

But they looked so alike.

There must be loads of teenagers who match that description".

There was silence for a moment. "Still" Stella said. "It's worth looking into".

"I'll start tomorrow" I said.

We parted at the end of the road and went our separate ways.

Little did we know that the events over the next week would make the whole mystery twice as complicated, and as I crossed the road I was in a world of my own.

Suddenly I heard the sharp noise of a twig snapping, and spun round.

It had started to get dark quite suddenly, and it was cold and windy too.

I looked around, and thought I saw a small shadow behind me, but within a second, it was gone.

I set off again on my route home, this time more cautiously.

If only I had investigated and ventured further behind the trees and bushes.

If I had, the events to come could have been diverted.

I kept hearing small but slight noises behind me all the way home, and I had a tingling feeling something wasn't right.

As I got home I locked the door behind me. If there was one thing I was sure of that night, it was that I was being watched.

(Aneisha's POV)

I rolled over in bed and turned the light on. I couldn't sleep.

All I could think about was Tom, and how he must be feeling at the moment.

If only Keri had kept her mouth shut, even for just a little longer, we could've told Tom more gently that we knew about his situation.

I hoped he was okay. I never saw him leave school, and I hoped he had gone home.

Tom was the sort of person to try and deal with his problems on his own, probably due to keeping a secret that big for six years.

I just hoped he hadn't done anything stupid.

I needed to know that he was alright.

I turned my light off again as I heard my dad in the corridor.

If he knew I was up at this hour, he'd go mad.

I closed my eyes again and tried to relax, but it was no use.

It was going to be a long night.

(Frank's POV)

I opened the door to the caretakers cupboard early the next day, hoping to start my research before any of the team got here.

The lift shot downwards to HQ, and my hopes of being alone were dashed when I saw Tom at the computer.

He must have come in early. I thought to myself.

Then I realised.

Hang on, I was the first one to unlock the school.

How could Tom have got in early? It was then that I realised Tom was asleep at the desk.

"Tom..." I said quietly, shaking his shoulder.

"Tom wake up" I said louder. "Mmm, what?" Tom said, rubbing his eyes.

As I looked at him closely I saw how awful he looked.

He had a tear stained face, red eyes, he was pale and clearly sleep deprived.

"Tom, I think you should take it easy today". I said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and talk to the others?".

"I can't" Tom muttered. "They won't understand".

"Are you having the nightmares again?" I asked.

Tom sighed and looked away. "Tom" I said.

He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Why is there school today?" He said. I smirked at him.

At least he was slightly like his former self today.

"I miss her too, you know". I said quietly, wondering how Tom would react.

He looked a little sad again for a moment, but I sent him back upstairs and told him to try and enjoy the day.

Then I went back to my research.

I opened Rachel's M.I.9 file and flicked through it.

I found nothing that would relate her to a student in the school.

It was a let down, even though there wasn't a proper lead in the first place.

I started to check the CCTV cameras and saw some delivery men bringing boxes into the school.

From their uniforms, it looked like it was science equipment.

I looked back to the other screen and sighed.

What on earth had happened to Rachel?

**hi readers! Hope you liked this chapter (writing this feels odd, it's like I'm talking to myself) anyway please review if you liked it, cause I'm wondering about lack of interest in my story. Sorry it took a while to upload, had a bit of writers block :-/ thanks to the few people who have reviewed my story and sent me messages about it, nice to know someone likes it :-) will upload the next chapter soon **


	5. Chapter 5- The super weapon

(Keri's POV)

I sat in the classroom full of students chatting to their friends.

I looked around the room, looking for Tom.

I couldn't see him anywhere, and I was starting to get worried.

If only I'd kept my big mouth shut and left the matter alone, Tom might be here.

I looked towards the door and saw Tom come strolling in and sit down at his desk.

I looked at Dan, and he nodded.

All three of us moved forwards and apologised to Tom.

"It's okay" Tom said, trying to smile.

"I'm trying to get over it now. I mean, it was six years ago".

"Whatever you want to do" Aneisha said. "We'll always be here to talk to".

"Thanks guys" Tom said.

Lessons began, and Tom seemed to have considerably cheered up.

Then our pencils started flashing, and one by one we left the classroom.

We went down the lift onto HQ, and saw Frank waiting for us.

"Team" he said. Walking over to the desk.

"This is a so-called super weapon that KORPS currently have in one of their bases" he said, holding up a picture of a medium sized black box.

"We don't know exactly what it does, but it is rumoured to wreak havoc all over the world if activated. Your job is to retrieve it".

"Right" Dan said. After getting instructions from Frank, we turned and walked towards the lift, whilst Tom stayed on comms.

(At the KORPS warehouse)

"Tom, where do we go now?" Dan asked.

"Continue down the corridor and take two lefts, one right and then carry on straight forwards" Tom said.

"Then pause whilst I unlock the next door". Dan and the others ran down the corridors following Tom's directions, passing endless rooms.

There was a small beep as Tom unlocked the steel door, and they ran through it.

They were in a small room, and right in the centre of it was the super weapon, placed on top of a podium that was almost as tall as the three agents.

Dan and Aneisha carefully picked it up, before going towards the door.

As soon as they lifted it, an alarm sounded, and they started running.

"Hurry up!" Tom said over the communicators.

"There are KORPS agents everywhere!".

Keri went in front of the others, opening the doors to make their escape quicker. They made it out of the main entrance very quickly, and got into the van waiting outside to take them back to .

The journey was quick, and Tom met them outside the school gates.

"Phew" Keri sighed, as the team entered HQ. "That was close".

"You said it" Aneisha replied.

Tom carried the box carefully over to the cupboard, placed it on the shelf and locked the door.

"Well done team" Frank said from the other side of the room. "You did well in there".

"Thanks Frank" Aneisha said.

Dan yawned, and leant back on a chair. Keri then did the same, and Frank watched them.

The team were all tired by now, and Frank could tell.

"Since you've been working hard recently, why don't you all take the day off tomorrow?" Frank asked.

"That sounds great" Keri said. "I can sleep in late and shop all day!".

Keri then started to tell everyone about her last shopping trip, causing Dan to start groaning.

He looked at the rest of the team, and they all went into the lift.

Keri was so caught up in her own story, she didn't even notice.

She finally realised about ten minutes later, when she saw that she was alone in the base.

"Well that's polite" she muttered to herself, before leaving.

Keri walked out of school, and took out her phone.

As she started texting, she was sure that she saw a someone watching her from a distance, but within a moment, they were gone.

**Thanks for some of the reviews guys! This story has now hit 300 views, so I am really happy. Sorry this is quite a small chapter, but I have been busy with exam revision :-/ hope you like it **


	6. Chapter 6- Did you see that?

All the team spent the morning of their day off differently.

Dan did some spy combat training, whilst Tom spent his time playing blade quest on his computer.

Aneisha was under strict instruction from her auntie to do all her homework, even though it didn't have to be in for another week, and Keri..., well Keri slept in.

Then after eventually getting up, Keri called Aneisha and the pair went out shopping.

"So.." Keri said, as they sat down in the small coffee shop.

"How are things going between you and Tom?".

"Oh leave it" Aneisha said, blushing.

"I do not fancy Tom!". Keri stared at her for a moment, her eyebrows raised.

"Okay" Aneisha said slowly. "Maybe I do like Tom" she said.

"Maybe". "Oh you so do" Keri said, laughing. Aneisha glanced into the bottom of her cup and out of the corner of her eye saw a dark figure shoot past the window. "Did you see that?" She asked.

"What?" Keri said. "Nothing. I doesn't matter"

Aneisha replied. But it did matter.

All that afternoon she had an aching feeling in her stomach that they were being watched, but she never quite got a good look at the shadowy figure that seemed to be following them.

(Keri's POV)

Aneisha and I walked down the small path that ran through the forest, carrying our heavy shopping bags.

Suddenly I saw a person, quite small, dart behind a tree just up the road.

"Look!" I said, pointing at the tree.

"Tell me you saw that!". "Yeah, I did".

Aneisha said. "Keri I'm pretty that's the same person I saw earlier when we were in the cafe".

"What?" I asked.

"So your telling me, you think that this person is following us".

Aneisha thought for a moment, before replying.

"Yes. I think someone's watching us".

"What if it's KORPS?" I asked, a grave expression on my face.

"Well if it is KORPS, we need to catch them in the act". Aneisha replied.

We crept further down the pathway, treading carefully so we wouldn't let the person know we were coming.

(Nobody's POV)

The two girls crept silently down the path.

Then, they heard the sharp, crisp noise of a twig snapping.

"There" Keri whispered, and they walked towards the big oak tree.

The person concealed behind it, all clad in black sensed them coming, and looked for a quick way out.

There was no way of escape without being seen.

"You go that way, I'll go the other side" Aneisha said quietly.

The girls walked around the side of the tree, but there was no one there.

"Where did they go?" Aneisha asked, clearly puzzled by the events.

"I don't know" Keri replied, still being cautious incase they came back.

"Come on let's go home" she said, as the pair strolled back onto the main path that lead back into town.

They were so focused on funding the mysterious person, neither of them bothered to look upwards, and neither of them saw the small girl, crouched on a branch, just meters above their heads.

(The next day)

One by one, the agents arrived in school and made their way to the classroom. Aneisha arrived first, closely followed by Keri, and the two girls sat down and talked about the odd events the day before.

Not long after, Dan arrived, and was filled in on what had happened.

Last to come was Tom, and was extremely puzzled when he heard the girls story. "What if it was KORPS?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"What could they be up to this time?".

"I don't know" Dan replied.

"But it's bound to be some crazy scheme to take over the world as always".

The conversation was interrupted by Mrs King arriving to start the lesson, and the students settled down in their seats.

The first lesson was a boring one, and Dan was silently begging for a mission. Unfortunately, the morning was a quiet one, and the next lesson was science. "Right" Mrs King announced. "I've put you all in pairs, for today we are doing an experiment!"

The class looked excited, and went over to their own work stations.

The students all put their plastic gloves on, before getting started.

Keri, who was paired with Emma, nearly mixed all the substances together without reading the instructions on the board.

"Careful". Emma laughed. "You don't want to blow the school up!".

"How do you know?" Keri said.

"I might as well, this morning has been really boring".

"How?" Emma asked. "What d you usually get up to on school days?".

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Keri replied, sighing.

Then she realised she had already said too much, and stopped talking as much. "Yes!" Keri said a few minutes later, as a test tube of purple, bubbling acid was in front of the two girls.

"Look at that" Emma said, as it started giving off smoke.

"Hi five?" Emma said.

"Yep" Keri replied, playfully hitting the other girls hand.

The bell rang for break time, and all the pupils left the classroom.

Dan was now getting extremely bored, but luckily, his communicator started flashing during break time, and he and the others raced down to the base.

"Team" Frank said, as the four spies walked towards the table.

"Today is a surveillance mission. We believe that this man, Stefan Chambers, is plotting with KORPS to use the super weapon that we retrieved a few days ago.

He is an ex KORPS scientist, so he would know how to contact them.

Your job, is to go to one of their usual meeting places this afternoon and see if anything suspicious is going on".

"Right" Dan said. "Is Tom staying here on comms?".

"Yes, and I'm going to see Stella". Frank answered.

"Why?" Aneisha asked, looking puzzled.

"It's classified I'm afraid" Frank said.

"Here is the address". Frank said, handing Keri a piece of paper.

"I'll see you all later" he said, as he left the base.

"Why do you think he needs to see Stella?" Keri asked.

"No idea..." Tom replied, turning towards the computer screen.

The other agents left HQ, and Tom was alone at the computer.

**hi guys! Sorry this took so long, but I have been so busy with rehearsals for my school play next week :-/ hope you like this, bye?**


	7. Chapter 7- The intruder

Frank walked down the long corridors of M.I.9, heading towards Stella's office.

He paused outside the door, before taking a deep breath and knocking twice. "Come in" Stella called from inside the room.

Frank turned the silver door handle and walked into the office.

Stella sat at her desk, surrounded by files full of paper.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"There is no evidence anywhere of Rachel being back in town, and if she is, she hasn't communicated with anyone" she said, sighing.

"Looks like another dead end". Frank replied.

He sat down in a black chair and sighed.

"Have you seen the girl around school again?" Stella asked.

"No". Frank said. "I haven't seen her again".

Frank leaned back in the chair and thought.

This could've given hope to Tom and his family.

Now all that hope was dashed, and not for the first time.

Tom sat at the computer, monitoring the hidden cameras and directing the team around the abandoned warehouse Frank had sent them to.

"Dan, be careful, there are four people coming towards you" Tom said, as he looked at the heat sensors.

They picked up Dan, and four people walking down the corridor, just metres away.

It also picked up Aneisha and Keri a few corridors away, and a couple more agents roaming around the building.

"Okay" Dan said, as Tom saw his red dot move further away into the centre of the building.

"Right guys" Tom said as the three red dots approached a big room.

"I think Stefan and the crime minister are in there".

Aneisha bent down and stuck a small camera under the door, whilst Keri listened in closely.

Upstairs, a figure, all clad in black approached the store cupboard.

They pulled a bag out their pocket, and slipped the object inside onto their hand. They carefully pulled the lights witch open and put their finger on the scanner.

The door clicked open and they stepped inside.

"Perfect" They said, and smiled maliciously.

They pulled a object from their pocket and scanned around the cupboard.

It beeped and flashed red when they passed the mop.

The person closed their eyes, and pulled the mop handle towards them.

The lift hurtled downwards and the doors slid open.

(In HQ)

Suddenly Tom heard the familiar noise of the lift coming down.

He turned back to the computer and focused on the mission.

'Its probably just Frank coming back' he thought.

He stared at the computer screen.

He frowned. "Oh no... guys! Dan! Watch out!"

Tom panicked, and could hardly get the words out.

But it was too late.

The ten green dots, symbolising the KORPS agents, had now stopped wondering round the building, and were just around the corner from Dan, Keri, and Aneisha, blocking them in, with no way out.

The lift doors slid open and Tom heard the person enter HQ.

They paused for a moment, but Tom was so focused on getting the rest of the team out he didn't bother to check who it was.

All of a sudden, Tom heard footsteps approaching him, and he turned slightly to be met with a metal rod, fast approaching his head.

Then it made impact. The pain was unbelievable.

Tom heard a cracking sound in the right side of his head as he dropped off the chair and onto the floor.

He felt dizzy, and blacked out.

The figure, clad in black stood next to him, as blood started to trickle down his forehead.

"I'm sorry" they whispered.

They then strode around the room, looking for something, until they came to the locked cupboard.

"Perfect" they hissed through their teeth.

With one smooth kick they opened it, and carefully lifted the super weapon out.

"It's done" they said into their black communicator.

"Heading back to base now".

They walked to the lift, glancing back at Tom, lying on the floor.

As they went, a small yellow badge dropped out of their pocket and rolled into the corner, out of sight.

The lift doors closed as Aneisha said into the communicator, "Tom, Tom help us please, the KORPS agents, they found us!".

Aneisha realised there was something wrong when there was no reply, and she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Tom?" Keri said. "Tom are you there?".

The boy lay prone on the floor next to the table, as blood now dripped steadily down his head.

"Honestly" Dan said, as he leaned against the wall of the cell the three agents had been thrown in.

"He's probably playing some stupid blade quest game.

Trust Tom to ruin the mission!".

(The secret meeting place)

(Keri's POV)

We were thrown into a small dark cell, that the three of us had to share.

Aneisha sat down on the floor, whilst Dam just stared at the bars, wishing they would just disappear.

I glanced at the big padlock on the other side of the door, and sighed, running my hands through my hair.

'We are never going to get out of here' I thought to myself.

Then I paused.

I pulled the small metal object out of my hair and stared at it.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up in excitement.

Dan and Aneisha looked at me like I was mad, and I ran to the door.

I managed to stick my hand through the metal bars, and reached for the padlock.

I stuck the metal object into the key hole and moved it around.

I held my breath as I heard for a small sound.

Suddenly there was a tiny clicking noise, and the padlock slid off the door.

"Bingo" I said, and pushed the door open.

"How did you do that?" Aneisha asked from the corner.

I smiled, and held up the small hair grip that I'd used to do my hair this morning. "Keri your genius!" Dan said, and ran to hug me.

"Let's get out of here" I said, and we ran out of the cell, and down the long, winding corridors, not stopping until they were outside.

"Tom?" Keri said into the communicator.

After getting no reply, she tried again and again, but eventually gave up.

"For goodness sake!" Dan snapped.

"Don't bother calling him again. If it wasn't for Tom, we wouldn't have been captured!".

He was angry, and I hoped that Tom would have a good excuse when we got back to base.

"Come on" Aneisha said, "let's get back to school".

We started running, but I had an odd feeling in my stomach.

I was sure something wasn't right...

**hello readers! Hope you liked this chapter, would mean so much to me if you could review if you liked it :-) next chapter will be up soon**


	8. Chapter 8- It's gone

(Aneisha's POV)

We ran down the long, endless corridors in the base, trying to find our way out.

Our gadgets had been taken from us before we were thrown in that cell, and we had only just escaped thanks to Keri doing her hair differently.

There were no ways we could find our way out, so we just had to keep on running.

We had been there about half an hour already, and there were still no signs of us getting out any time soon.

Even Dan was starting to tire now, and we all slowed down to a gentle jog.

"Can we please just stop, just for one minute" Keri begged.

"No Keri" Dan gasped. "We have to keep going, at least until we get outside".

"Fine" Keri said. "But as soon as we get outside, we are stopping for a rest".

"Come on" I said, and started to jog on again.

Dan and Keri followed me, and I caught a glimpse of a big door just up ahed.

"Look!" I gasped, and ran even faster.

We pushed the big door open, but an alarm sounded, and we dashed round the corner.

I leaned against the wall to catch my breath, but I was suddenly pulled to the ground.

"Ouch!" Keri said, as the same happened to her.

Dan, who had pulled us down, signalled for us to be quiet, and pointed behind us.

The small army of KORPS agents who had captured us stood there, and were taking orders from two more agents, one tall, and one more our height.

They were all wearing full KORPS uniform, and balaclavas, so we couldn't see their faces.

I stared at the smaller agent.

I was sure there was something familiar about her...

Suddenly the small agents head whipped round and she stared back at us.

"Oh no..." Dan whispered.

But the agent didn't do anything.

I saw their dark brown eyes fixated on us, but they just looked away.

All the agents were then given orders to search the building for intruders, whilst the small agent was held back.

"Did you get it?" The taller one asked.

"The job is done" the smaller one replied.

"Good. Did you run into any enemy agents on your way?"

"One" the small agent said. "But I dealt with him, and he didn't see me at all".

"The crime minister will be pleased". The other agent said, and the two walked away.

What does this thing even do?" The small agent asked.

"I don't know" the tall one said. "But what the boss wants, the boss gets".

"Quickly, let's go". Dan said, pulling me along.

As we left, I turned back, and gasped.

"It can't be" I whispered.

The small agent held a big, metal object up in the air, and watched as to reflected the sunlight.

I knew exactly what that was.

The super weapon.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach that Tom was the 'enemy agent' they were talking about.

"We have to go" I said, and started running, not stopping until we reached the school gate.

We saw a small group of school students and quickly ducked out of sight.

After they had gone we quietly sneaked into school and headed for HQ.

We made it to the lift just in time, as Mr Flatley was also heading that way.

(Ten minutes ago)

(Tom's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, and came to the realisation that I was on the floor.

'How did I get there?' I asked myself.

Then I remembered.

The person coming into the base and hitting me on my head.

My head.

I put my hand to the side of my forehead and felt the blood dripping slowly down.

"Ouch" I said quietly. 'That is defiantly going to leave a bruise'.

I tried to stand up, but when I did I felt dizzy and disorientated, so I decided it would be best if I just sat down and waited for the team.

THE TEAM

I hoped I hadn't messed up the mission, if I had Dan would hate me.

I also hoped nothing had happened to them, because when I glanced at the computer screen from my spot on the floor, I couldn't see their heat signatures anywhere in the building.

Suddenly pain shot through my head, and I slumped over on the floor, leaning against the table.

It hurt so much, I just wish the team would get back safely.

I looked round HQ, and saw a cupboard hanging open.

'The super weapon' I thought to myself.

I wanted to help, but right now if I had tried to stand I would probably have passed out.

I just hope they will understand.

(Back to present time)

The lift shot downwards, the three teens standing inside.

The doors slid open with the familiar noise, and Dan stormed into HQ.

"Dan wait" Keri said, but she was too late.

"Tom!" Dan shouted as he strode briskly into the middle of the room.

"Dan, help" Tom groaned from the floor.

Dan walked round the edge of the table and bent down next to his teammate, whilst the remaining two teens joined him.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked cautiously.

The way Tom was sitting meant that Dan couldn't see that cut, and the now forming bruise, but Tom had gone very pale.

Tom winced and turned his head to the side, causing his friends to gasp.

"What happened?" Keri exclaimed.

"I don't know" Tom replied.

"I am so sorry" he said. "I messed up the mission, what happened to you guys?".

"After you went off comms, we were caught by the KORPS agents and locked in a cage" Dan told him.

"We were only saved by Keri's urge to have her hair exactly right".

This made everyone smile, including Tom, and Aneisha and Dan helped him up onto a chair.

"So what happened to you?" Aneisha asked, a concerned look on her face.

"All I remember is hearing someone enter the base, but it thought it was Frank because they had access. Then, the next thing I know I'm being hit over the head with a massive metal rod".

"Ouch" Keri said.

She went and fetched an ice pack, which Aneisha promptly held to Tom's head.

He edged away slightly with the sudden cold, but got used to it.

Dan tidied up the base a bit, and called Frank.

"Does it hurt?" Aneisha asked, as she dabbed a wet paper towel against Tom's head.

"Not as much as it did before" Tom replied, before looking at the lift doors as they opened, revealing Frank.

"Are you all alright?" He asked, stepping into the base.

He then caught sight of Tom's head, and paused.

"I'll get you a plaster". He said, before darting off to the cabinet.

"They took it didn't they?" He said from the cabinet.

"The super weapon. It's gone".

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :-) this will be my last update for a while though, as I am going to France on Monday, and the hotel I am staying in has no wi-fi! Anyway, despite the minor setback I am determined to carry on writing this story and I will try my best to update as soon as I get back. B.T.W my school play went really well. Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9- Look at this!

(Keri's POV)

I felt so annoyed that we had left Tom alone in the base with a super weapon, because if there had been two of us there we may have had a chance of stopping the intruder.

I could tell that Dan was feeling guilty about what he had said earlier, and I was glad that Tom was alright, because if he hadn't been, Dan would be feeling extremely bad.

Frank was pacing around the base, walking back and forwards next to table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering what Stella's going to say" He replied.

"She'll understand" I assured him, but inside I wasn't so sure.

I walked over to Aneisha, who was crouched down next to Tom, trying to clean out his cut.

He kept flinching, and I wondered how painful it was.

"Stay still" Aneisha told him, as Tom leaned away from her.

"I can't" he said. "It stings!".

"It'll get better" I told him, before pulling Aneisha aside.

"Does he remember anything?" I asked her.

"No, only being hit on the head and falling off the chair" she said sighing.

"Catching this intruder is going to be quite a job, especially with no clues".

We were all interrupted by the noise of the lift coming down, and Frank looked at me.

"Stella" he said, pausing the pacing.

The lift doors opened and Stella stormed into HQ, looking like she was about to explode.

"How did you lose it!" She hissed, and stared at each of us in turn.

None of us wanted to be the one to tell her what had happened, but luckily Frank stepped in.

"Someone gained access to the base whilst I was in your office, and the others were on a mission, and before you ask, I don't know how" Frank said.

"KORPS are probably using it right now to create some mad scheme to control the country!" Stella said, getting angrier by the minute.

"Who knows what they'll do with it, we don't even know what it is!" Stella was almost shouting now.

"We didn't know someone was going to come and steal it did we!" Dan snapped.

He sat down next to the pillar and looked slowly around the room.

Stella seemed to calm down a bit, and Aneisha turned back to helping Tom.

I joined Dan sitting on the floor, when he suddenly frowned.

"What is that?" He asked.

I followed his gaze and saw a small, button like object in the corner of the room.

I walked over and upon picking it up, I saw that it was a yellow badge, which all students were given upon arrival, but not many people wore.

The others saw my sharp intake of breath, and crowded round to see the small object in my hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aniesha asked, glancing down at her own badge, which was pinned on the collar of her blazer.

"It's our school badge" Dan said, a confused expression on his face.

"Hang on, does this mean that a student at has just stolen a super weapon?" Tom asked, still sitting on his chair.

"I suppose it does" Stella said. "But how did they gain access?".

"I would've been alerted if there had been a security breach, and I wasn't, so someone has somehow either hacked the security system very delicately, or they've gotten hold of one of you fours fingerprints" Frank said.

"But how?" I asked.

"If you touch something, your fingerprint can be left on it, but it usually depends on how hard you touch it" Aneisha explained.

"Oh" I said, sighing.

Catching the intruder was going to be quite a task, and we'd only just begun.

Frank and Stella sent us upstairs to class, whilst they decided what they were going to tell M.I.9.

"I'm sorry guys" Tom said, "I messed up big time".

"Hey, it wasn't your fault" Aneisha said, sitting down next to him.

"We should've been quicker" I said, and Dan nodded in agreement.

I looked around the crowded corridor of .

One pupil here was working for KORPS, but the question is, which one?

(No ones POV)

The four agents sat down to the afternoons lessons, all feeling slightly annoyed with themselves.

After about two hours, Dan sat staring into space.

He was so bored, and nothing was going to change that whilst he was stuck in double maths with Mrs King.

"Look" Keri said, nudging him.

Dan diverted his gaze to the window, and was shocked at what he saw.

What had been a sunny day was now a very wet one, as rain was pouring down outside.

Dan and Keri both thought this was a bit odd, but weather can change all the time, so they just ignored it.

That was until the thunder and lightning started, soon followed by snow.

Then their pencils started to flash, and the four agents slipped silently out of the lesson.

"What's the mission?" Dan asked as they stepped into the freezing cold base.

"We think that KORPS have started to use the super weapon, which we now believe to be some sort of weather machine! which is causing this mad weather change every five minutes" Frank said, rubbing his arms.

From some tests a technology team did when we were still in possession of the weapon, there seems to be a part missing, which we believe is this control panel, which is kept in a high security vault in the local museum, due to its value and extreme power. Put these two together and you would have something that could destroy the world". He continued.

The agents shared a glance, and knew they had to get that piece, over wise they and the whole world would be in big trouble.

"So" Tom said, "is it time for another school trip?"

(The museum)

(Aneisha's POV)

We arrived at the museum and were split into small groups to look around the museum, with strict instructions to meet back at the entrance at 3.00.

Luckily I was with Dan, Keri and Tom, so we had a chance to find the super weapon part.

I held my pencil up to my heart and whispered into it.

"Frank, where is the piece stored?"

"From what I've found out, it seems to be stored in the back of the museum on the second floor" he said. "Unfortunately it looks as of security is very high, and there are guards everywhere".

I sighed, and started walking up the big staircase leading to the second floor.

I gestured for the others to follow me, and as they did so, I talked to Frank again.

"Is there a way of getting in without being spotted?" I asked.

"I think you'll have to go through the air vent" he told me, before telling me the whereabouts of the vent.

"Since you don't have any rope to get you back in the air vent, you'll just have to improvise with what you have, but be careful, looking at the CCTV footage it looks as if the room is checked every five minutes, and there are alarmed lasers in the room".

I glanced at the rest of the team, and wondered if we were ever going to get the part back.

(Ten minutes later)

(No ones POV)

The four agents crawled along the final section of the long, small air vent, trying to make the least noise as possible.

Dan had gone in first, followed by Aneisha, then Keri, then Tom.

"Stop" Dan said, and started to unscrew the vent cover, that was about 15ft above the ground.

Suddenly the door of the room opened, and a security guard peered around the door.

Seeing that all was in order, he left, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Right" Dan said. "We have five minutes before he comes back, let's move quickly".

Keri had managed to find some old rope in a museum storage room, and even though it looked like it could snap any minute, it was the best they had.

Dan lowered himself down slowly, and Aneisha followed behind him.

"You have to lift this exactly when I say, or the alarm will be activated" he told Aneisha.

She nodded, and focused herself.

"Now" Dan said, and Aneisha carefully lifted the glass cover off the stand that held the small metal panel.

"Guys" Tom said from the air vent. "I think that lasers about to fire".

He pointed to a small camera like object, high up on the wall in the corner of the room that was moving about and looking round the room.

Tom had told them just in time, as a few seconds later.

It fired right where Aneisha and Dan were standing.

They both dived for cover, as Tom and Keri gasped.

Aneisha managed to just keep the glass cover from smashing, and the team all sighed in relief.

"Three minutes left" Keri warned from the vent.

Dan and Aneisha quickly took out the part and pocketed it, before replacing the glass cover.

"You go first" Dan said, and Aneisha hauled herself up the rope.

"Dan, I can hear something" Keri said.

The footsteps outside started to slow down, and were just a few meters away from the door, and coming closer every second.

Dan quickly started to climb the rope, and was just a few spaces from the top, when the rope snapped.

"NO!" Keri gasped, as Tom lunged forwards to help his friend.

Dan felt the rush as he started to fall, and knew that he was in big trouble...

**Hi guys, I know I said my last update was my last for a while, but I just managed to write this one before I leave tomorrow. Thanks for getting me to ten reviews, each one makes me want to update faster! What do you think happens to Dan in the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed this, and I will try to update as soon as I can. Byexxx**


	10. Chapter 10- more odd weather

Suddenly Dan felt a searing pain shoot up his arm, and he stopped falling.

He looked up to see Tom, leaning over the edge of the air vent as far as he could go, gripping Dan's arm as tightly as he could.

"Quick, pull him up!" Keri said.

Tom pulled as hard as he could, and Dan heaved himself into the air vent just in time, as not two seconds later, the door opened and the security guard looked in.

He saw the fake part and assumed all was well, and left again.

The four agents in the air vent stopped holding their breath, and started to make a speedy retreat down the air vent.

"Are you okay?" Aneisha asked Dan as they exited the air vent.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a shock that's all" he replied. "Come on, it's 3.00 already".

They ran down the corridors and down the stairs, just making it to the entrance before Mrs King's register.

On the bus back to school Dan rubbed his sore wrist.

It had hurt when Tom had grabbed his wrist, but at least he hadn't fallen, or they would've been in huge trouble.

When they returned the school the four agents made their way to the lift, before entering HQ.

"Did it go well?" Frank asked.

"Sort of" Keri replied, "apart from the rope snapping and Dan nearly falling 15ft to the ground, yeah" Aneisha added.

"Luckily Tom's actually got good grip" Dan said, laughing.

Tom looked at the ground whilst the others laughed, and Frank looked on in amusement.

Aneisha gave the part to Frank, who put it in a small black box before locking it.

"This is going in an M.I.9 vault to keep it safe, especially after what happened last time" he said.

The four agents all looked at the ground, all feeling slightly guilty.

Frank left the base with the box, and the agents sat down at the table.

"Is your wrist okay?" Keri asked Dan.

"Yeah it's fine, just stretched it a bit".

"Sorry about that" Tom commented. "First thing I thought of".

"It's okay" Dan said. "Better than us getting caught".

"KORPS are still using that weapon" Aneisha said, fanning herself with a file.

"It's boiling down here!".

The four agents headed back up to class, and the weather kept changing.

By the end of the day the roads were covered in knee deep snow, and the students had to climb out of the windows, because the door had frozen shut.

"Oof" Tom said, as he landed face first in the snow.

Dan, Keri and Aneisha looked on and laughed at him, as Tom tried to stand up.

"Just help me up" he said, as Dan shuffled over to him.

Dan pulled him up, and they all tried to get out the school gates.

"I'm glad we didn't lose the weapon part" Keri said.

"If we had mucked it up this time, M.I.9 could've fired us!".

"Tom! Wait up!" Someone said from behind them.

The team turned to see Emma walking as fast as she could under the circumstances, trying to catch up with them.

"I swear, that girl is spying on us" Dan whispered.

"She just wants a friend" Tom said. "I don't think she's got any proper friends yet".

"I feel sorry for her" Aneisha said. "She's just trying to fit in".

"Sorry, just wanted to not look like a total loner for once" Emma said, catching up to them.

This silenced the team. What if she really just wanted a friend?

They walked along the road for a while, until the sun came out and the snow rapidly started to melt.

"Bye" Emma said as they went their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow" Tom said, waving goodbye.

"Come on" Aneisha said, pulling Keri down the road.

"Frank told us to go the vault to work out what the part does in the machine".

**Hi readers! I'm back from France and I have loads of ideas for this story, so the chapters should be coming thick and fast for a while now. I had a lovely holiday and I am so pleased I am off school for the summer, yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review if you like it :-) I'd just like to thank the people who have reviewed my stories, they just make me want to write even faster! **

**Bye for now, Tayxxx**


	11. Chapter 11- Where is it?

(M.I.9 vault)

(Aneisha's POV)

We arrived at the vault at about 4.30, and immediately got lost.

Luckily, Tom had his spy pod with him and we found a map of the massive building.

Frank and Stella were a bit annoyed at the length of time it took us to get to vault 154, but there was nothing we could do about it.

We stood outside for a while, just staring at the small metal panel that lay on the stand inside.

"What do you think it does?" I asked.

"That's what we want you to find out" Stella said.

"Can you let us in?" Dan asked the security guard outside.

She was small, with brown hair, and wore a hat.

She looked a bit suspicious to me, but I just ignored it.

There must be loads of small M.I.9 security guards, and I bet she could fight well for her size.

We were let in, and as I looked at Frank, I was sure that he was feeling the same as me, because when he passed the security guard he looked at her oddly too.

Then Frank and Stella left to go to a meeting, and we were left in the vault.

We looked at the piece for about twenty minutes, with Tom sitting down at a table with a pair of pliers playing around with wires.

We were no closer to finding out what the piece did, let alone what it could if it was paired with the weather machine.

All the while, the security guard stood watching us.

I knew that it was her job to monitor us, but there was an odd look on her face.

"Team" Frank said, putting his head round the door.

"Stella and I think you all deserve a break. Why don't you go to the old meeting room and relax for a bit?" He said.

"Sounds great" Keri remarked, and we all left the vault, passing the security guard on the way out.

As soon as we were in the room, we all sat down on the chairs surrounding a large table.

Keri got out her phone, and immediately started texting.

Dan went to get a drink, and Tom leaned his head on the table and closed his eyes.

Keri and I looked at him, both of us slightly concerned.

We'd all notice the dark circles starting to form under Tom's eyes, which showed he wasn't getting much sleep.

I felt sorry for him, maybe he hadn't taken his secret about Rachel coming to light as well as we thought he had.

We sat in silence for a while, when Dam walked in with a glass of water, closely followed by Frank and Stella.

We all sat in silence, for once there was no noise.

We must have been there about ten minutes when there was an ear splitting noise, that shocked us all so much that Tom fell off his chair and Dan dropped the glass, which smashed to smithereens on the floor.

"What was that?" Dan asked as he bent down to sweep up the pieces of glass.

"It was the burglary alarm". Stella said, as she left the room.

The other agents followed her to where the noise was coming from.

Vault 154.

The vault was completely empty apart from the white stand that held it.

The security guard was also missing, which everyone thought was odd.

"Where's the guard gone?" Stella asked.

"Ma'am, we've just found the security guard tied up in a cupboard down the hallway" another agent said running past.

"Are they alright?" Stella asked.

"He's fine ma'am" the agent said.

"Hang on" Frank interrupted, "did you just say he".

"Yes" the agent replied. "The security guard is a male".

"It was her" Tom said. "The security guard we saw, she took it".

"It looks that way" Frank said, sighing.

"I thought she looked too small and young" I said.

We were let into the vault to search for any clues or evidence, but we didn't see anything.

That was until I found the bracelet.

I was looking around the room and saw something silver under the table.

Frank and Stella had been called into an emergency meeting about the weather machine, and we were alone.

Tom had gone to check the CCTV footage, so I showed Dan and Keri my find.

"I bet it belonged to the intruder". Keri said, "how else would I have got in here?".

I pocketed the bracelet and decided to tell the others later.

"Guys" Tom said, appearing in the doorway.

"The CCTV footage shows the guard opening the vault with a laser, but not just any laser. It opened the door in less than a second, and even M.I.9 doesn't have that kind of technology".

"Their scientist General must have been working hard" Dan commented, before leaving the vault.

"What's the name of the guard who took the piece?" Keri asked.

"That's another odd thing" Tom said. "I looked on the M.I.9 profiles and there were no women security guards working today. That means the fake guard wasn't a double agent, she had sneaked in".

"How though?" Dan said

"I don't know" Tom continued, "sneaking into the M.I.9 vaults would require a high level of skill, and to steal a weapon piece without being detected, the agent must have been highly trained".

"So we're dealing with a professional?" Keri asked.

"Yes" Tom replied. "They must be one of KORPS's best agents".

**hi! I managed to write three chapters whilst I was in France, so I am uploading them all at once as a special treat. Please review if you like this story, each one means so much to me ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12- Bad dreams and memories

(Dan's POV)

Then Frank and Stella appeared in the doorway, and told us that we should go home.

I could still make it home in time for dinner, if I walked quickly.

As we left the buildings, Tom rubbed his eyes tiredly.

I hoped he would get some sleep tonight, or he could be too tired to work on missions.

We all walked down the street together for a while, before going our different ways.

I headed home and ate dinner, and I went straight upstairs to my room afterwards.

'I wonder if the bracelet will help us find the thief?' I wondered.

Then I remembered that Neish hadn't shown Stella or Frank the bracelet.

'I'll tell them tomorrow' I told myself, before I fell asleep.

(Tom's POV)

I lay awake in the dark, staring at the ceiling.

Over the last few weeks, I just stopped sleeping, and even if I did eventually get to sleep, I would wake up with a nightmare a few hours later.

Mrs King got annoyed at me today because I wasn't paying attention in class, and my grades are starting to slip.

I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep...

(Four hours later- Tom's dream)

"Hi!" The girl says, running up to me.

"How are you?" I ask, giving her a hug.

We haven't seen each other for ages, and today we were going to the park.

"I'm fine thanks" she said, starting to walk down the road, our parents following.

Little did I know, that in four months time, everything would change.

I gently knocked on the the door, hoping it would open.

I heard a sniff come from inside the room, and the door opened slowly.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"If you want to" the girl said.

I walked in slowly, and sat down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" I said.

All afternoon I'd been trying not to cry myself, so comforting her would be a hard job.

"Why are you apologising?" She said. "It's not your fault they're gone".

"I don't know" I replied. "It just seemed like the right thing to say".

We sat in silence for a while, and neither of us knew what to say next.

I just felt so sorry for her.

To lose her parents so suddenly, it must be awful.

I made a promise to protect her from anything, but just three months later, I would lose her too.

I peered out from behind the tree, and gasped at what I saw.

Rachel, standing with a load of people I didn't know, all dressed in black.

She had sneaked out of the house for the third time in the last week, and I decided enough was enough.

I followed her to this old warehouse, but I didn't have any idea what was happening.

Then I spotted some other people dressed in red and black, and Rachel ran towards them.

"Stop!" She shouted.

The four people stopped dead in their tracks, before turning and running away.

"Stop them!" A woman with black hair shouted.

Rachel started to run, and I went to follow her, when suddenly there was a massive crash.

I saw fire, and parts of the warehouse flying at us.

I landed painfully on my back, and as I looked around, I had a huge cut on my arm.

"Rachel!" I said, before everything went dark.

(End of dream)

(No body's POV)

The boy sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily.

He rubbed his eyes, and out his head in his hands.

"It was just a dream" he said to himself before lying down again.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep, and tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

(The next day)

(Aneisha's POV)

Dan, Keri and I headed to Stella's office after lunch.

We had asked Tom if he wanted to come, but he was too tired.

Dan knocked twice on the door and Stella called "come in".

We walked through the door and sat down in the white chairs around her desk.

"Stella" I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I found something yesterday, in the vault"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I was going to, I just...forgot" I said slowly.

"I'll let you off this time, but you should've told me" Stella said, sighing.

"Thanks" I replied, reaching into my pocket.

"So where is this clue?" She said, leaning on the desk.

"Here" I said, holding out the bracelet.

Stella took it out of my hand and held the bracelet up, staring at it.

Her eyes widened, and Dan sat up in his chair.

"Stella? Stella?" He said.

(Stella's flashback)

I walked down the dusty road, heading for a KORPS base.

"Stella!" A girl said, appearing beside me.

"Why are you late?" I asked her, as she caught her breath.

"I couldn't get out" she replied. "Tom's getting suspicious".

Frank caught up with us and fell into step beside me.

"Did he see you?" He asked.

"I don't think so" Rachel said, "but he's going to find out, I'm sure of it".

"Is that the base?" She said, pointing to a big, grey building in the distance.

I looked at her wrist and saw three silver bracelets, each one with one of her initials on it.

"You shouldn't be wearing them on a mission" I told her, as she looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry" she said, twisting the bracelets round her wrist.

"They're special" she said.

I knew she meant that, as I hardly ever saw her without them, and she pulled her sleeve down over them to hide them from the rest of the team.

We reached the KORPS base and scanned the area for any enemy agents.

"Over there!" Rachel shouted, and ran forwards towards four KORPS agents.

They paused for a moment, and then ran away.

"Stop them!" I shouted, and we all gave chase.

Suddenly there was a huge crash, and I was blasted backwards.

I landed on my side, with my arm twisted beneath me.

It hurt a lot, but I had to get up.

I winced as I pulled myself up off the ground, and suddenly Frank appeared beside me.

"Stella, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, is everyone else okay?", I said.

"All the agents are but..." He hesitated.

"Frank, what's happened?" I asked, wondering what could've gone wrong.

"Listen, Tom was here, he must have followed Rachel. He's been hurt in the explosion, we need to get him to hospital" I sighed loudly, and stood up.

How were we going to explain this?...

(end of flashback)

"Stella? Stella?" Dan said, waving his hands in front of her face.

She suddenly snapped out of it, and gasped.

"Have you seen this before?" Keri asked.

"No, of course not" Stella stammered.

We all looked at her, not one of us believing her.

"I'm not meant to tell you" she sighed.

"But I suppose you should know, it could help the investigation".

We all looked at her, wondering what she was about to say.

"The last time I saw this, or a replica of this, was six years ago. Rachel owned one of these, it came in a set of three, and Rachel wore them all the time. I hardly ever saw her without them, and she was wearing them when she disappeared".

Stella finished, looking at the three spies in front of her.

They all sighed, knowing they had to tell Tom, but none of them knowing how.

"So, you think that this bracelet will remind Tom of Rachel?" Keri asked.

"I know it will" Stella replied. "Especially since he gave the bracelets to her".

I sighed. Why did everything seem to bring back memories?

**Hi guys! Thanks for the great comments I've had in response to this story, each review and message gives me more ideas and support. I'm having a bit of writers block, so the next chapter might take a while :-( Luckily, I've got so many new ideas I've already written chapters 15 and 16 :-) **

**until the next time, **

**Tayxxx**


	13. Chapter 13- I gave her this

(Aneisha's POV)

We slowly approached Tom, who was sitting on his own on the bench outside school.

He still had dark circles under his eyes, and I wondered how much longer this was going to go on for.

"Tom" I said. He looked up at me, and smiled, for the first time in a while.

"How was the meeting with Stella?" He asked. "What was it about?"

"We've got something to tell you" I said.

"It's about Rachel".

His face fell, and he stared straight at me.

"We found something, in the vault" Keri started.

"We know Rachel had the same bracelet" Dan finished, as I handed it to Tom.

He stared at it for a while, not speaking, or making any noise, just turning it over in his hands.

(Tom's flashback)

(Nearly seven years ago)

"Happy Birthday!" I said to the girl, whose long brown hair tumbled down over her shoulders as she ran to give me a hug.

"It's great to see you!" She said, as we pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"I missed you too" she replied, smiling.

"Here, open it" I said, handing her the small wrapped box.

She opened it, being careful not to tear the wrapping paper.

She lifted out the small box and opened it.

Inside lay a set of three silver bracelets, each one with a small letter inside, spelling out her initials, R E T, Rachel Esme Tupper.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, as I helped her put them on.

"Thank you Tom!" She said happily, before bringing me into the garden to meet her friends.

Despite being cousins, we had a bond like best friends did, and we enjoyed visiting each other's houses, even if her family were busy most days.

"How are you Tom?" Mu uncle said from behind me.

"I'm fine thanks. How's button?" I asked.

"Look behind you" he said, pointing down the garden.

Rachel sat playing with the family's black Scottie dog, as he jumped around trying to catch the green tennis ball.

"Well that answers that!" I laughed.

I looked at Rachel playing with Button, I looked at her nice, welcoming house, I looked at her loving parents making sure everything was alright.

Everything was perfect.

(End of flashback)

(Dans POV)

Tom stared at the bracelet for a moment, in a sort of trance before suddenly snapping his head up and looking straight at us.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"It, It was in the vault" Aneisha stammered.

"I gave her one of these". Tom mumbled

"The clasps broken" Keri noticed the small piece of metal was hanging off.

"That must be how the intruder left it behind" I continued.

"Tom, other people would own that type of bracelet, you know that don't you?" Aneisha said.

"Yeah" Tom replied, "It just reminds me of when she was here" he said, looking at the floor.

The four teens sat in an awkward silence for a minute, before Tom finally spoke.

"I'll see you later" he said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Aneisha asked.

"I just need a bit of space" He replied, as he headed back into school.

Tom walked down the long school corridors before walking into an empty classroom and slamming the door.

He sat down at a desk, and fiddled with the bracelet, wondering why the intruder would have a bracelet like that, let alone wear it on a mission.

Tom sat staring into space for a little while, before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

It slowly opened and Emma stuck her head round the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Tom nodded, and Emma made her way round the desks, before sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as Tom sighed.

He took a deep breath, and wondered, 'could he trust her? They were friends after all'

Tom decided to tell Emma half the story, but just leave out the spy part.

If he did reveal his secret, the others would go mental.

"When I was younger, I was really friendly with my cousin Rachel, and we were really close, especially when her parents died. Then she came to live with me for a while, but then she disappeared."

"How long ago was this?" Emma asked, her lips quivering.

"Six years ago" Tom replied, sniffing.

"I'm so sorry" Emma whispered.

Tom looked at her, and saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just a sad story" Emma replied, wiping the tears away.

Tom looked at the floor, and in doing so, he saw a silver chain around Emma's wrist.

"Look they match" Tom said in surprise.

Emma's eyes widened, and she began to stammer.

"What..does..yours say?" She asked.

"It's the letter R" Tom said, pointing to it.

"Mine's the letter E". Emma said, "for my name".

"Why does yours say R?" Emma asked.

"It's not mine, it's one that the others found in the vault". Tom said, forgetting his cover.

He silently gasped, and began to panic. He'd said way too much...

"What do you mean vault?" Emma asked a confused expression on her face.

"It doesn't matter, bye" Tom said in a hurry, before leaving the room.

The rest of the afternoon went in a blur, and before long it was the end of the day.

As Tom left school, he heard the others running up behind him.

"Tom wait" Aneisha panted.

"Come with us" Dan said, catching up to them.

"Where are we going?" Tom asked, curious.

"You'll see" Keri replied, dragging the others down the road.

After a ten minute walk they paused outside a big, stone building, one Tom hadn't been in for years.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, before turning away.

"We thought it might help" Aneisha replied, grabbing his arm.

They went inside, and Tom looked around in awe.

Everything was just like he remembered it.

No one had lived in the house afterwards, so nothing had been moved for years.

It brought back so many of Tom's memories,

They all walked around in silence for a while, before Tom stopped and stared at something pinned on the fridge.

"What is it Tom?" Keri asked joining him in the kitchen.

Tom held a family photo in his hands, which included Rachel, Tom, And both their parents.

"This was taken on her ninth birthday". Tom said sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Aneisha said, noticing Tom's face.

"It's just, Rachel took this, in her bag". He replied.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"When Rachel disappeared, she took this with her, I saw her take it".

"Are you sure?" Keri said. "Then how did it end up here?".

"I don't know..." Tom muttered, shoving it into his pocket.

The team left the house to go home for the night, and walked down the road together before Tom left, and then Keri.

Soon it was just Dan and Aneisha left, and they walked in silence before Aneisha spoke up.

"I wonder how that photo got back into Rachel's house". She said.

"I don't know" Dan replied, deep in his own thoughts.

"Dan, you don't think Rachel could be back, do you?". Aneisha said.

"It's unlikely, but it could happen I suppose". Dan replied.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow". Aneisha said, and went her own way down the road.

Dan continued walking, until the puzzle started to piece itself together in his head.

'If Rachel was back, she would got straight to a place she knew, and take her belongings with her. So that could be how the photo got back into Rachel's house. But, what of she still worked for KORPS?' Dan thought.

"Neish!" Dan called, hoping she would hear him.

He had to tell someone about this.

Suddenly, he heard quick footsteps, and felt himself flying backwards through the air.

He landed on his back, slumped against the wall, and felt a sharp pain shoot through his head.

He looked up, and saw a figure dressed in black, getting closer and closer to him.

Dan's throat tightened.

What should he do now?

**Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story for ages, but I had an extreme case of writers block, and I got really busy doing activity camps for a few weeks. Are you all enjoying the story, and what do you think will happen next? Anyway, I'm going to try and update quicker from now on, and I hope you'll continue to support me on this story. Thank you sooooooo much for getting me up to 15 reviews, each one means so much to me;-) **

**On another note, I need two OC's for some later chapters, who will both be KORPS agents. They will need to be young teens like the spies, and I will need some information about them. I will need, appearance e.g. Hair colour, eye colour, height, name, gender, skills, and a backstory of how they ended up working for KORPS. **

**If you want your OC in my story you can put it in a review or message me. **

**Bye for now, from Tayxxx**


	14. Chapter 14- Text messages

(Dan's POV)

I shakily got to my feet and leant on the wall, trying to stop the dizziness.

I looked up, and realised it was a girl who stood there.

I couldn't see her face in the darkness, but her ponytail hung out of her dark hoodie.

"Who..are you?" I stuttered, still shaken from the fall.

"That doesn't matter" she said, walking closer.

I backed further up against the wall.

The girl was only a teenager, perhaps even the same age as me, but she was incredibly strong for her size.

'Special training' I thought.

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying to make some sense of the confusing situation.

"This is a warning" She said.

"Stay away from that house, and stay away from KORPS" she hissed.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

The girl glanced over her shoulder, and looked back at me.

"Just stay out of it" She said. "Or you'll regret it".

She began to turn away, but paused.

"Look after your friends" she told me. "You all might be in danger".

Suddenly there was a shuffle in the bushes, and the girl turned and ran.

She disappeared from sight, heading back in the direction I came from.

I took a few deep breaths, and continued on my way home.

'She must have been a highly trained KORPS agent' I thought.

I was too shaken up to sleep, so I went on my phone.

I decided to check up on the rest of the team, to see if the same thing had happened to them.

Dan: Did you get home alright?

Keri: Yeah, why?

Dan: A KORPS agent shoved me against a wall and warned me to start away

Keri: OMG are you alright?

Dan: Yeah I'm okay, just a bit shaken up

Keri: K, is Tom alright?

Dan: I don't know, just about to ask

Keri: I was just chatting to Neish, she didn't say anything

Dan: Okay, that's good. I'm gonna message Tom now

Keri: K, as long as your alright

Dan: Yeah, see you tomorrow, night

Keri: Night x

(No ones POV)

Dan blushed as he left the conversation and clicked on Tom's name from his contact list.

After messaging Tom and realising he too was okay, Dan turned his phone off.

It was a restless night for Dan, and he tossed and turned until the morning.

As he went into school the next morning, he was met by a concerned Keri, Aneisha and Tom, who were all keen to know what happened.

"What happened?" Aneisha asked, who hadn't heard the full story.

"I was just walking home and suddenly I was shoved into a wall. It turned out it was a girl who was working for KORPS, but she looked the same age as us".

"What did she say?" Tom asked.

"She told me to stay out of the whole mission, and Rachel's old house"

"Did she say anything else?" Keri asked.

"She told me to that we all might be in danger". Dan finished, the events of last night still clear in his head.

"How did KORPS know we were at the house?" Aneisha said.

"They must have been watching us" Tom replied.

"I'll talk to Frank about it later" Dan decided.

"Have any of you seen Emma?" Keri asked.

"No, why?" Aneisha looked at her friend.

They had accepted Emma as a friend, but Tom was the only one who seemed to fully trust her.

Since starting at the school a few weeks ago, Emma had now found her feet and had made some of her own friends, although occasionally she would disappear during break times.

"I need to get the results she wrote up for the science experiment we did a while ago" Keri replied.

"That was meant to be done in pairs" Dan said, "it's what you do in a pair".

"She seemed happy enough to do it herself" Keri protested. "She's actually really good at science".

"I saw her this morning" Tom said, "but she was acting really oddly".

"I'm what way?" Dan asked.

"She didn't seem to want to talk to me or anyone else, and she seemed tired, and very cautious".

"I wonder why?" Aneisha said, thinking.

Then the school bell rang, and the students headed into school.

**hi guys, sorry this is such a short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while, but something had has happened...I have a very bad cold. Dun dun dun! It doesn't sound like much, but this is a really bad time for a cold as I go back to school on Wednesday, so the last days of my holiday are ruined. Also, there's a music festival happening this weekend across my road which I am missing out on, and ALL my friends are there :( it's not all bad though, since I live so close, I can hear the acts from my bedroom, which is pretty cool. Thanks so much for the continued support on my story, I now have all my KORPS OC's done and dusted. Thank you to H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.X.O.X, R3B3CC4, and a guest writer who have been the successful OC creators. The OC's will make their debut in the next chapter, but they will be used more in the rest of the story. Bye, Tayxxx **


	15. Chapter 15- investigations

Emma came into the classroom just as the lesson was about to start, and made he way to her desk.

"Emma, do you have the results?" Keri whispered.

"Oh, um yeah" Emma said, rummaging about in her satchel.

She seemed stressed, pulling out the contents of her bag onto the desk.

Keri spotted a file sticking out of her bag, and wondered what it was.

"Is that it?" Keri asked, pulling it out of the bag.

"No!" Emma snapped, snatching it back.

She stuffed it into her bag again, pulling out a blue folder.

"There" Emma said, shoving it at Keri.

"Are you alright?" Keri asked, leaning on the desk.

"Yes, I'm fine" Emma replied, an annoyed tone in her voice.

Keri decided it was best to leave the girl alone for the time being, because she was obviously agitated about something.

The lesson went smoothly, and half way through second lesson, the teams pencils started to flash.

They silently crept out of the classroom and headed down to HQ.

Frank was standing at the desk, deep in conversation with Stella when the lift doors opened, but as they noticed the agents enter, they stopped talking.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

Dan had sent a brief text to Frank the previous night, telling him part of what had happened.

"On the way home after leaving the house a KORPS agent, a teenager like us, shoved me over and warned me to stay away from KORPS and Rachel's house" Dan said.

"She also told me the we could all be in danger" he continued.

"Right, well today's mission is to search a newly found KORPS base, where we believe training is taking place for new agents" Frank told them.

"You can investigate the threat made to Dan whilst your there, and see if there's any trace of the weather machine" Stella finished.

Fifteen minutes later, and the team were outside the KORPS base.

"So, they think KORPS agents are being trained here?" Keri asked.

"Yes" Dan replied.

"And that the weather machine might be stored here?" She continued.

"Again, yes Keri!" Dan said, sounding a little impatient.

The four teens entered the building, and cautiously explored, searching each room.

"It looks deserted" Aneisha commented, gazing down the hallway.

"I don't think so" Tom said, pulling her into a gap in the wall as a big group of teens dressed in KORPS uniforms marched down the corridor.

"Phew" Aneisha said. "Thanks".

"No problem". Tom said blushing, as they left their small hiding place.

"They were teenagers" Dan said.

"This must be a young agent training camp" Tom said.

Suddenly there was a massive crash, and the whole building shook.

"Whoa! What was that?" Keri cried, clinging onto a door handle.

"It has to be the weather machine!" Aneisha realised.

For the last few weeks the weather had been constantly changing, switching from hot weather to cold, and sometimes a weird mixture of the two.

One day there was 50 degree heat, whilst there was heavy rain and hail.

Tom felt a cold sensation on his arm, and looked up to see snow beginning to fall.

"What on earth?" He exclaimed.

The others also looked up, and were equally shocked by what they saw.

"It's snowing..." Keri said slowly.

"Inside!" Dan said, brushing snowflakes out of his hair.

"The machine must be here somewhere" Aneisha realised.

"The machine is so powerful, it causes the weather to happen everywhere near it!"

"I think you might be right Neish" Tom said.

Suddenly there was another massive crash, and the snow stopped, followed by the sound of footsteps.

The agents had to dive for cover again, as a load of KORPS agents came running down the corridor once again.

"The machine must still be faulty" Dan said.

"How? They got the machine part" Keri asked.

"Doesn't mean they know how to use the piece" Tom suggested.

"I bet they haven't actually connected it to the machine yet".

Keri stood up, and in doing so, lost her balance and stumbled straight into a laser.

This triggered the alarm, which almost deafened the four agents as they stood in the hallway.

"Well done Keri" Dan said sarcastically.

"No time for that, run!" Aneisha yelled.

They all ran as fast as they could down endless hallways, before skidding to a halt as they saw a group of teenage KORPS agents walking down the hall.

They paused, and leant against the wall.

There was five of them, four girls and one boy, two of whom looked oddly similar.

The spies looked out from behind the wall, and overheard their conversation.

"I can't believe they still don't know how to work that stupid machine!" One exclaimed.

"I bet you could make it work Leo! You're good with that sort of stuff" another commented.

"Maybe" the boy said, looking at the floor. "I might need Anna's help".

"Mmm" Anna mumbled, looking at the floor.

"You alright?" Another girl said, brushing her strawberry blonde curls out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm just missing home, that's all". She said.

"We all do". A sandy haired girl said.

"Hey it'll be alright you know" The last girl said.

Dan looked at her.

She had brown hair the colour of chocolate, hair that hung over her shoulder in a ponytail...

"Guys" Dan whispered. "I think it's her. That girl with the brown hair. She's the KORPS agent that gave me the warning".

"What!" Keri exclaimed, just a little bit too loudly.

"What was that?" The brown haired girl asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

The four agents shuffled a bit further out of sight, just so much that they could still see the other teens.

"I didn't hear anything" the sandy haired girl said.

"Alyssa I swear, I heard something" the girl said.

"Just leave it" the girl with the strawberry blonde hair said.

"It was probably just a younger agent messing around".

"Anyway, back to the machine, I bet it would work if they let us work on it" Anna said.

"You're kidding right!" Leo exclaimed, "they wouldn't let us anywhere near it!"

"They might if Jess talked to them" Alyssa said.

"Uh, why me?" The brown haired girl asked.

"You are the most trusted young agent in KORPS after all" they all laughed.

Then the atmosphere died down again, and Alyssa sighed.

"I just want to get out of here" she said.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it" Jess said.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked.

"You'll soon see". Jess replied.

Suddenly, an adult agent appeared from round the corner.

"Oi! You lot! Get back to training!" He shouted.

They all scrambled to get back to the training room, but Jess was held back.

"You! The Crime Minister wants to see you!"

Jess gulped, and dashed down the corridor.

There was another crash, presumably from the weather machine, and whilst the agent was distracted, the spies ran for the door.

Upon returning to school, the team filled Frank in on the events in the building, including the group of teenagers.

"It looked like a young agents training camp". Tom said to Frank.

"But why would they store the weather machine there?" Keri asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Because it's a less obvious place". Frank said. "They wouldn't expect us to look there".

After a long discussion about the weather machine, the team were sent back upstairs for the end of the school day.

Tom sat down at his desk, and pulled open his bag.

He slid the photo out of the album and stared at it.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice Emma enter the classroom.

"What's that..." She asked, walking up behind him.

Her voice trailed off as she saw the photo, and her throat tightened.

"Who's that?" She said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Rachel" Tom said, looking back at the photo.

Emma stood silently for a moment, before turning around and leaving the room.

Tom looked up in surprise, what had he done?

Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter, as a special treat for you guys I am uploading two chapters today, 15 and 16 :-) byexxx

P.S. This message isn't in bold letters today cause my iPad is playing up.


	16. Chapter 16- Intruder

"Tom" Aneisha said, appearing in the doorway.  
"Frank wants to see us, he's got a job for us" she continued.  
Tom nodded, and stood up.  
"Bring your bag down, it looks like we'll be staying here overnight" she said.  
As the lift doors slid open, Frank, Stella, Keri and Dan were already surrounding the desk.  
"What's the job Frank?" Dan asked.  
"We've found some blueprints for the weather machine, this should make it easier to find out how it works" Frank said.  
"We want you to stay here tonight and work on it, so when we find the machine, we can destroy it as soon as possible" Stella finished.  
"Right" Keri said.  
Stella handed over the blueprints, and the four agents sat down.  
Tom went to the computer, and logged in.  
It was only 4pm.  
It was going to be a long night.  
Frank and Stella left the school, locking the front entrance firmly behind them.  
As they stepped outside, the sun immediately disappeared, and the sky was filled with dark clouds.  
Lightning flashed across the sky, and there was the deep rumbling noise of thunder.  
"We need to destroy that machine" Stella said, looking at the sky.  
"I know" Frank replied, as the rain started to fall.

Hours later, and the team were still hard at work in the base.  
The streets outside were deserted, as the rain and thunder continued and it was getting dark.  
Well, almost deserted.  
Someone stood at the end of the street, their hoodie pulled up over their head.  
The person made their way down the road and stopped outside the school gates.  
The lights were off, and no one seemed to be in, but they had a job to do.  
They fired a laser at the door handle, and it opened in less than a second.  
They quietly turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
Taking one deep breath, they pressed the button on their suit, and they disappeared.  
The night was quiet, apart from the small noise of the school door shutting, even though no one was there.  
Down in HQ, things still weren't going well, as the team were no closer to finding out how to super weapon did what it did.  
They were all getting tired by now, especially Tom, as he hadn't got a good nights sleep for at least a month.  
He rubbed his eyes and put his head on the desk, which was now littered with papers and files.  
"You tired too?" Dan asked, leaning against the pillar.  
"Very" Tom muttered, closing his eyes.  
Keri and Aneisha also joined them, and they all yawned tiredly.  
It was now about 2.45am, and the whole night had been wasted on nothing.  
Frank and Stella had said they would check in on them in the morning, about an hour before school started.  
The team sat in silence for about ten minutes, before Keri spoke.  
"Can you smell something?" She said, looking round the room.  
The team paused, and there was an odd smell, but there was also a small hissing noise.  
"It's coming from the air vent!" Aneisha said, running forwards towards it.  
The others followed her gaze, and sure enough there were small wisps of gas coming through the vent, filling the room.  
"Cover it up!" Dan shouted, as he ran to help.  
He grabbed his jacket and pressed it over the vent cover, but it was too late...  
"It's knockout gas guys..." Tom said as he gasped for air, before collapsing on the floor.  
"Tom!" Dan whispered, but there was nothing he could do either, as just moments later, all four agents lay on the floor of HQ, as the lift descended.  
The doors opened, but there was no one there.  
All that could be heard was the sound of small footsteps working their way across the base.  
They reached the table, and the blueprints floated into the air.  
"Just what I needed" they said, before quickly departing.  
The gas was now gradually working its way up the lift shaft and out of the base, and the door to the school opened and closed with a bang.  
The person pressed the button on their suit and instantly, they were visible again.  
They held their communicator to their ear, and whispered into it.  
"The job is done" they said, before hurriedly walking out of the school gates, and up the street.

**Hi guys! Anyway, I know I promised a double update, but after I uploaded chapter 15 my iPad ran out of charge, and then the next day I lost it. Luckily, it turns out I left it at my friends house, but she is currently on holiday, so I am updating this from my old iPod, which is very slow and hard to type on :-/ sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it was the most I could manage under the circumstances. I'm also so nervous because I have exams for three hours tomorrow morning, and I need to get a high score to stay in the sets I am in, so I am freaking out right now.**

**Ive also uploaded a poll on my profile page on which story I should write next, it would be so helpful if you guys could complete it. You just read the options on my normal profile, and then complete the poll. Thank you :-) Tayxxx**


	17. Chapter 17- Suspension

There was a huge crash of thunder, and the wind howled loudly outside.

The wind blew thought the school and down the lift shaft, creating a howling noise, which echoed round the base.

Dan slowly opened his eyes, and pulled himself upwards.

Looking round, the others were doing the same.

"Are you guys alright?" Dan asked, steadying himself.

"Just a bit dazed" Aneisha replied, as the other two nodded.

"Guys" Tom called from the desk.

"The blueprints. They're gone".

"You're kidding" Dan exclaimed.

"Nope, they're definitely gone". Tom said, rummaging around on the desk.

They all sighed, this was not good.

"Frank and Stella are going to kill us" Keri groaned.

"What even just happened?" Aneisha asked, confused.

"That gas, it was knockout gas" Tom explained. "It must have been let off near an air vent upstairs and got down here through the shaft".

"Giving someone the opportunity to come down here and steal the blueprints" Keri continued.

"How would they have gotten down the lift though, there's a fingerprint scanner, remember?" Aneisha said.

"Some kind of high tech gadget" Dan realised.

The others nodded, even though they knew any gadget would have to be very advanced to hack into their security system.

"What now?" Keri asked, looking round the room.

"We could check the CCTV footage" Tom suggested.

"Good idea! pull it up on the screen" Dan said.

Tom turned round in his chair and started typing quickly at the keyboard.

Not three seconds later, and the video was up on the big screen, as the four agents settled to watch it.

It showed nothing, as the entrance corridor remained empty for a good five minutes, as the rain continued to fall outside.

"Switch to camera 3". Aneisha said.

Tom switches screens to the view of the corridor right outside the lift.

Nothing happened for a while, until the door started to swing at the end of the corridor.

"How's it doing that?" Keri asked, leaning backwards in surprise.

"Maybe it's the wind?" Aneisha wondered.

With the bad weather outside, this was certainly a possibility, but wind wouldn't be that strong inside.

"Something doesn't feel right" Tom said, continuing the film.

Suddenly Dan's sharp eyes picked up on something moving in the corner, and he jumped.

"Did you see that?" Dan exclaimed.

"What?" The others asked.

"That!" Dan pointed at the screen.

The other agents looked at him, puzzled looks on their faces.

"Tom, zoom in on the door" Dan instructed.

Tom did as he was told, and played the video again.

Peering closer, the agents saw a white glove float in the air, hovering outside the door.

The glove seemed oddly 3D, meaning only one thing. It concealed a hand.

The hand gripped something, a black container.

The hand opened it, and pressed it against the nearby air vent, holding it there for a while.

Then the container disappeared, supposedly put back in the invisible persons pocket.

Then they opened the finger scanner, and pressed their gloved hand onto it. The lift accepted their fingerprint, and opened the door.

They disappeared for a while, before the lift door opened and closed again.

Then there was another pause, before the door at the end of the corridor began to swing once again.

"How did they do that?" Dan asked, totally bewildered by the events.

After all, the blueprints had just been stolen by an invisible person, who seemed to have one of the groups fingerprint on the glove.

"They must have some kind of invisibility suit, and have somehow got one of our fingerprints". Aneisha explained.

"Like the invisible death..." Keri trailed off, remembering her time at the KORPS labs.

"What do we do about the blueprints?" Aneisha asked.

"We'll just have to tell Frank and Stella" Tom said.

"But then we need to prove ourselves again by getting them back". Dan continued.

The team agreed, by failing once again they were bound to lose Stella's trust, so they needed to gain it again.

"Anyway, I'm so tired" Keri said, yawning.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep until school starts, there's not much else we can do".

The others nodded, and settled down in various positions around the room, as Dan set an alarm for school time on his phone.

Tom lay his head on the desk, still sat on his chair, with Aneisha occupying the other chair, also leaning forwards.

Dan sat on the floor and leant against a stone pillar, with Keri next to him.

It didn't take long for them all to fall asleep, as the wind continued to howl loudly outside.

Aneisha woke up with a start, having just had a nightmare.

Her loud breathing and gasps startled Tom, who was still leaning on the desk, his head on his hands.

"Neish, what's going on?" He asked, shooting upwards.

"Bad dream" she gasped.

Tom sighed, and moved closer to her.

Aneisha continued to breathe in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"What was it about?" Tom asked.

We were all locked in a room, and the invisible person was there, and he was hurting us, all of us, you, me, Dan, Keri, everyone". She stammered.

"And I wanted to help but I couldn't move, it was like my feet were rooted to the ground, I was stuck, and I wanted to help, I did, but I couldn't". Aneisha gasped, her voice getting faster and faster.

"Hey, calm down, it's over now" Tom said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Tom" she smiled, as they pulled away again.

She glanced at the clock.

"Wow, it's 2am" she exclaimed, looking back at Tom.

"It's odd, as tired as I am, I don't think I can go back to sleep after that" Aneisha said.

"Want to chat for a bit?" Tom suggested, and Aneisha nodded.

"Do you think we'll find the weather machine?" Tom asked.

"Eventually" Aneisha replied. "But KORPS seem to have got cleverer recently, and know how to hide it well".

"Mmm" Tom mumbled in response.

Suddenly a shuffling noise behind them made them jump, but it was only Keri, shuffling closer to Dan.

"Do you think they'll ever start dating?" Tom asked, laughing quietly at them.

"Well they definitely like each other" Aneisha smirked.

"Umm, speaking of dates" Tom said, fading Aneisha again.

"Would you, umm, like to go to the cinema next week?" He asked.

Aneisha stared at him.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Umm...yeah" Tom replied, blushing.

"I'd love to" Aneisha replied, smiling.

Tom grinned back at her, and they both muffled a laugh.

Soon, after Aneisha had completely calmed down, they both settled down to sleep again.

The startling ringing echoed round the base, as they all sat up in shock.

"What's that?" Keri gasped.

"The alarm". Dan mumbled, still half asleep.

"Turn it off" Tom cried, pressing his hands over his ears.

Dan pulled his phone from his pocket, and with a few clicks, the ringing stopped.

Just as the agents were stood up, the lift doors opened and Frank and Stella walked in.

"Morning team, how did you get on?" Frank said cheerily.

There was an awkward silence as the team looked at each other, none of them wanting to speak first.

"What happened?" Stella asked, sensing the tension in the room.

"Well...um..the thing is" Keri started.

"The blueprints are kind of...gone" Dan finished.

"What do you mean gone!" Stella snapped.

"They were kind of stolen..." Tom trailed off.

"Stolen?" Frank said, a confused expression on his face.

"Someone got down here and took them, they were invisible". Aneisha told them.

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" Stella asked.

"They used knockout gas" Tom explained. "It came down the air vent upstairs into here".

"By the way, is it still raining outside?" Tom asked, going completely off topic.

"You're kidding right?" Frank said, looking surprised.

"KORPS messed about with the machine again, its like the desert out there" he said.

Stella sighed. She knew there had to be consequences for this, but she and to listen to her boss, who had given her strict instructions on what to do.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to suspend you from duty" Stella said.

"What!" Keri exclaimed, annoyed.

"It's what headquarters instructed" She replied.

"I want you four out of the base now" she continued.

They all walked past her, glaring in disgust.

The lift doors shut and it went upwards, as Frank and Stella turned back to the table.

"You didn't have to suspend them" Frank said.

"It was an order" Stella replied.

"I'm putting you in charge of this mission" Stella said.

"Find out how that person got in HQ, and how they were invisible- but the agents are not involved at all" she finished.

Frank sighed, and began to tidy up the base, putting various case files away.

This mission was more complicated than he ever anticipated...

**Hi guys! I now have my iPad back so I can update more, yay! I hope you like this chapter, it took some thinking, but I got there in the end. It would be really helpful if you guys took the poll on my profile page, thanks to the two people who have already taken it, but I need more results. I decided to put a bit of Toneisha in this chapter, as they are the two I ship the most. Pls review if you liked it, bye for now :-) **

**Tayxxx **


End file.
